Laser rangefinder devices emit a focused beam toward a view area and detect light from the view area. A time difference between the emission of the focused beam and the reception of the reflected light can be used to determine a range between the laser rangefinder device and an object within the view area.
In some instances, ambient light may be received by the optical sensor circuitry of the laser rangefinder circuit and may represent noise. Further, the emitted beam may diverge along a range or distance between the laser rangefinder device and the irradiated view area, such that the beam may partially overlap an object within the view area. Accordingly, the received optical data may include data corresponding to one or more objects within the view area.